Agatha Trunchbull
Agatha Trunchbull, more commonly known as Miss Trunchbull or simply Trunchbull, is the main antagonist of the TriStar Pictures film Matilda. She was the former principal of Crunchem Hall Elementary School, Miss Honey's aunt, and Matilda's arch-nemesis. History Personality Agatha's also afraid of black cats and ghosts. She even hates all children and thought nothing of literally hurling them vast distances and confining those who dared to oppose her into a medieval torture-device that resembled an iron maiden called the Chokey. Her tortures were so extreme they could easily have been fatal (though by some miracle her victims always survived). She also berates, torments, and orders around a selfless, innocent teacher named Ms. Jennifer Honey who is in fact, her niece by the name Jenny. The Trunchbull is, without a doubt, the most cruel, most, and evil person to ever run a school. She is eager to promote her own image and belittle those around her as well as take great pleasure in other people's pain and suffering. She's also afraid of black cats and ghosts not to mention have a sweet tooth for chocolate cake and sweets. Physical Appearance Agatha Trunchbull is a tall, very strong woman with fair skin, pointed nose, bagged eyes, and dark brown hair that she puts in a bun. Her main outfit whilst principal of Crunchem Hall, is that she wears a dark teal blue overcoat with a brown belt with a gold buckle, white knee-high socks, and brown shoes. She even carries a riding crop on her hand, and wears an black leather glove. Her other outfits is when she is planning to go to the gym is she wears a grey hoodie that was from the 1972 Olympics with a brown belt, black jogging pants and brown shoes. At night where she was spooked by "Magnus's Ghost" is she wears white striped pajamas underneath her brown dressing gown, and brown slippers. Role in the film She is first seen (only her silhouette) talking to Harry Wormwood at Wormwood Motors, Harry makes a deal with Trunchbull by selling her a lemon. After Matilda arrives at Crunchem Hall, Miss Trunchbull makes her full appearance and berates Amanda Thripp for her pigtails. Trunchbull grabs Amanda by the pigtails and hurls her over the fence like an hammer throw. Luckily, Amanda lands safely in a garden patch. Later, Miss Honey visits Miss Trunchbull in her office and requests that Matilda should be moved up a higher class, but Miss Trunchbull refuses. Agatha later sent every student to the school's assembly room and called up a boy named Bruce Bogtrotter. She told him that he was a vicious and sneaky thief by eating her favorite snack, chocolate cake. As punishment, she then made Bruce consume an enormous chocolate cake in front of the whole school. After Bruce devoured the entire cake, she was furious that he had won and she then punished all of the students by making them stay for five hours after school and copy from the dictionary. Later, Agatha put Matilda in the Chokey, thinking she was responsible for her father's lowlife business. Thankfully, Miss Honey rescued Matilda from the dreadful iron maiden. Agatha attempted to drive to the Olympics, but the car ran out of gas, much to Agatha's fury and anger. After she enters the house, she angrily phones Harry before going on a rampage while trying to find Matilda and Miss Honey. Luckily, Matilda and Miss Honey escaped from the crazy woman's house. However, Matilda went back to Agatha's house and uses her powers by striking her clock to nine and moving the armchair backwards to make she (the Trunchbull) fall backwards. Next, the clock strikes again to ten making the Trunchbull to shake it. Matilda then shakes the power lines to flicker the lights and make the windows open to let a draft in, throwing the Trunchbull's portrait into a fireplace, hurling all the shot-puts downstairs and placing the portrait of Magnus back above the mantelpiece, which tricked her into believing she was being haunted by the ghost of her brother-in-law. Finally, the clock strikes to twelve, making the Trunchbull being convinced of this haunting. The principal nearly flees in panic but stops when she finds Matilda's hair ribbon on her car, making her realize that her least favorite student was there. She arrived to school to teach the children a lesson about who was responsible for trespassing in her property. Matilda, now fed up with her headmistress's torturing, abusing, and cruelty, used her power to use a chalk, creating a message from her deceased brother-in-law, which terrified Agatha. The girl then sent two chalk erasers to attack her, knocking her to the ground. When she came to, she threw a boy out the window for no apparent reason until Matilda's magical power sent him flying back at her, causing Agatha to crash on a globe. The Wormwood girl then made the globe spin around and around and Agatha went flying off and landed on the floor unconscious. When she came to, she charged like a bull ox at Lavender, but the latter was saved by Matilda's power, and Agatha crashed right through the door into the hallway. She was then pelted by lunch food by all of the children in her school, as they were all fed up with being tortured and abused. Agatha drove away in her car, and she was never seen or heard from again after this. She's either living in hiding now or was driven to suicide. Quotes Single Quotes Dialogue Gallery Images Book 7714BBF1-1BA9-48F7-B175-0A0BDC7BF556.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull in the book. 4936B34C-E74A-4B84-810E-AA1C217304B6.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull insults Amanda's pigtails. C7954450-F2E4-40DF-85EA-D2497E837067.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull dangles Wilfred by his leg. CD5C6165-6ADE-491C-9193-267EFE267172.jpeg|Matilda with Miss Trunchbull. Film 983C7B6E-F26D-4D40-8BAC-3B08B49627DD.jpeg 3ECC0A67-FB82-4A8F-97AD-B1B1A02F64B4.jpeg 1E76EA89-7F83-404F-8A6F-8CFAAB2BE337.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull forces Bruce Bogtrotter to eat an entire chocolate cake 52031D6F-30AF-425E-834D-34FC5DB0F2CB.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull is angered after Matilda and Miss Honey escape "her" mansion (Miss Trunchbull's breakdown). F2B4C324-8A31-4060-87A1-88B17CF4F384.jpeg F775CFE0-7303-4766-A696-6D03013C6A9A.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull's evil grin. 33AB59F0-6908-4134-AF8A-FF63686A91FE.png|Trunchball is forced to run after the thrown boy flies back in from Matilda's powers. 5E5FCDB9-7F31-4464-8A90-D798B8501208.jpeg|Miss Trunchbull is forced to flee from the school permanently after all the students finally had enough of Miss Trunchbull's abuse and torment. 83638CAA-E22A-4865-A734-6D66F0F5E7FA.gif Videos File:Matilda (1996) - Pigtail Hammer Throw Scene (3 10) Movieclips File:Matilda (1996) - Bruce vs. Chocolate Cake Scene (4 10) Movieclips File:Matilda (1996) - It's a Newt Scene (5 10) Movieclips File:Matilda (1996) - Escape from Trunchbull Scene (6 10) Movieclips File:Matilda (1996) - I Will Get You, Agatha Scene (8 10) Movieclips-0|thumb|335 px File:Matilda (1996) - And the Trunchbull Was Gone Scene (9 10) Movieclips-0|thumb|335 px File:Matilda put in chokey-1|thumb|right|335 px Trivia *Maggie Kirkpatrick was originally considered for the role Miss Trunchbull, but she wasn't authorized to work in the United States. *It is widely believed that Trunchbull was based off the headmistress of Lucy Dahl (who served as a producer) - who reportedly got very creative with her punishments. *Her line, "In this Classroom, In this School, I am GOD!" is one of the most controversial aspects of the movie. Category:Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Humans Category:TriStar Villains Category:Adults Category:Females